Harvesting Equipment
Back to Harvesting Harvesting Equipment As with the three main spheres of Vanguard, Harvesting has a page devoted to it on your Character Sheet. You can find this page by clicking on the center icon on the far left of the Character Sheet. You will see a similar layout to the other three, with the exception that it does not provide as many slots for accessories or clothing. There are 5 slots on this sheet allocated for clothing and one slot for the harvesting toolbelt. Books In order to advance to the next tier of harvesting, you need to learn how to do so from a book. This books are available from the Harvesting Supply Vendor. The books become usable when your specialist harvesting skills hit 85, 185, 285, and 385. Amateur lumberjacking.JPG|Amateur lumberjacking Amateur mining.JPG|Amateur mining Amateur quarrying.JPG|Amateur quarrying Amateur reaping.JPG|Amateur reaping Amateur skinning.JPG|Amateur skinning Apprentice lumberjacking.JPG|Apprentice lumberjacking Apprentice mining.JPG|Apprentice mining Apprentice quarrying.JPG|Apprentice quarrying Apprentice reaping.JPG|Apprentice reaping Apprentice skinning.JPG|Apprentice skinning Initiate lumberjacking.JPG|Initiate lumberjacking Initiate mining.JPG|Initiate mining Initiate quarrying.JPG|Initiate quarrying Initiate reaping.JPG|Initiate reaping Initiate skinning.JPG|Initiate skinning Journeyman lumberjacking.JPG|Journeyman lumberjacking Journeyman mining.JPG|Journeyman mining Journeyman quarrying.JPG|Journeyman quarrying Journeyman reaping.JPG|Journeyman reaping Journeyman skinning.JPG|Journeyman skinning Toolbelts The toolbelt is essentially a bag that is used to hold all of your harvesting tools. The toolbelt has enough room to hold one of each type of tool. This makes it easier for a harvester to participate in group harvesting. Harvesting toolbelt.JPG|Harvesting toolbelt Quested Gatherer's sack of collectibles.JPG|Gatherer's sack of collectibles Tools Harvesting tools play a major role in your ability to successfully harvest large amounts of resources from a node. When you first learn harvesting, the trainer will have very basic tools for you to use and upgrading these tools should be a priority as you gain more skill and progress up the different Tiers. Basic amateur axe.JPG|Basic amateur axe Basic amateur sickle.JPG|Basic amateur sickle Basic apprentice axe.JPG|Basic apprentice axe Basic apprentice sickle.JPG|Basic apprentice sickle Basic novice axe.JPG|Basic novice axe Basic novice sickle.JPG|Basic novice sickle Rusty axe.JPG|Rusty axe Rusty sickle.JPG|Rusty sickle Basic amateur stonemason hammer.JPG|Basic amateur stonemason hammer Basic apprentice pickaxe.JPG|Basic apprentice pickaxe Basic novice pickaxe.JPG|Basic novice pickaxe Basic novice stonemason hammer.JPG|Basic novice stonemason hammer Rusty pickaxe.JPG|Rusty pickaxe Rusty stonemason hammer.JPG|Rusty stonemason hammer Crafted Tools There are a number of upgraded tools available to the Harvester, but the best will most likely be provided by player crafters. Both Blacksmith Specializations are able to create them. On Tier 1, there is only one version of each harvester tools, with no prerequisites at all. On Tier 2 and above, there are 3 versions of every harvester tool: the normal harvester, the normal specialized, and the rare specialized. The normal harvester tools have a requirement in the general harvester skill of a character. To use a Tin Harvester Tool, you need to have a harvester skill of 100. Per Tier, this requirement increases by another 100. Likewise, the specialized versions of tools, whether normal or rare, need a certain value in the special skill. It is not possible to use these tools if the skill in question is not your primary or secondary harvester skill; you will have to use a Harvester version instead. If you are unable to find a crafter to provide an upgrade for your harvesting tools, various vendors can supply you with an alternate. Tin Pristine tin axe.JPG|Pristine tin axe Pristine tin pickaxe.JPG|Pristine tin pickaxe Pristine tin sickle.JPG|Pristine tin sickle Pristine tin skinning knife.JPG|Pristine tin skinning knife Pristine tin stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine tin stonemason hammer Pristine harveser tin stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine harveser tin stonemason hammer Iron Pristin iron pickaxe.JPG|Pristine iron pickaxe Pristine iron axe.JPG|Pristine iron axe Pristine iron sickle.JPG|Pristine iron sickle Pristine iron skinning knife.JPG|Pristine iron skinning knife Pristine iron stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine iron stonemason hammer Pristine harvester iron pickaxe.JPG|Pristine harvester iron pickaxe Pyrite Pristine harvester pyrite axe.JPG|Pristine harvester pyrite axe Pristine harvester pyrite sickle.JPG|Pristine harvester pyrite sickle Pristine harvester pyrite skinning knife.JPG|Pristine harvester pyrite skinning knife Pristine pyrite axe.JPG|Pristine pyrite axe Pristine pyrite pickaxe.JPG|Pristine pyrite pickaxe Pristine pyrite sickle.JPG|Pristine pyrite sickle Pristine pyrite skinning knife.JPG|Pristine pyrite skinning knife Pristine pyrite stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine pyrite stonemason hammer Embersteel Pristine embersteel pickaxe.JPG|Pristine embersteel pickaxe Pristine embersteel stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine embersteel stonemason hammer Mithril Pristine mithril axe.JPG|Pristine mithril axe Pristine mithril pickaxe.JPG|Pristine mithril pickaxe Pristine mithril sickle.JPG|Pristine mithril sickle Pristine mithril skinning knife.JPG|Pristine mithril skinning knife Pristine mithril stonemason hammer.JPG|Pristine mithril stonemason hammer Truesilver Pristine truesilver skinning knife.JPG|Pristine truesilver skinning knife Harvest / Blessed Tools The recipe for these tools is obtained from The Banishers in New Targonar. At level 42, you can get the recipe from them. Harvest lumber axe.JPG|Harvest lumber axe Harvest mining pickaxe.JPG|Harvest mining pickaxe Harvest stonemason hammer.JPG|Harvest stonemason hammer Category:Harvesting